


Of Tripping

by Crowgirl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Silly, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘...what does a bard need a knee for, anyway, it’s not like I play kneeling down or--’
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Of Tripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts), [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Geralt/Jaskier gif set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560881) by Unknown. 



> Inspired by the sixth gif in the linked set. I have no other excuse, explanation, or apology.

The silence in the clearing rings. Jaskier absolutely does not giggle but only because he’s got his lower teeth dug so far into the inside of his lip he can feel his upper teeth trying to meet them.

Geralt unfreezes very, very slowly and stands the rest of the way up, turning so he’s facing Jaskier and -- _looming,_ yes, that would be the word, perhaps even _towering_ although Jaskier’s on the ground so it isn’t quite fair because under normal circumstances he can at least look Geralt squarely in the nose-- ‘What was that?’

Jaskier manages to unclench his teeth after a moment. ‘Aren’t you going to kiss it better.’ He bites his lips shut again immediately so he won’t titter and make this entire thing worse but he’s sure Geralt can hear the hysterical laughter bouncing around the inside of his head. 

Geralt tilts his head, his hair falling forward over one shoulder as he moves, and the motion is so exactly like Roach when she sees a carrot-- Jaskier makes a high-pitched noise somewhere between a squeak and a laugh and starts rubbing frantically at the sore spot below his knee. ‘Honestly, you’d think after however many years it’s been out here--’

‘Ten.’ 

‘--Yes, ten, yes, thank you, I would have gotten out of the habit of falling over the landscape at large--’ He flaps a hand at the tangled and now half-uprooted bush behind him and keeps talking so Geralt won’t have the chance. Really, the friction of his trouser leg against his skin is more painful than the bruise but he can’t seem to stop his hands now they’ve started. ‘But, no, no that’s just my luck, isn’t it -- good thing I wasn’t actually carrying my lute or I’d’ve landed right on it -- just my knee -- what does a bard need a knee for, anyway, it’s not like I play kneeling down or--’ The last word trails off in a hastily muffled shriek as Geralt kneels down in front of him, putting his hands over Jaskier’s and holding them still. 

‘Look, I really haven’t hurt myself, I promise --’ Jaskier tries to summon up something like his normal grin. ‘--just silly old me being clumsy again--’

‘You’re not clumsy. You just don’t pay attention,’ Geralt says, carefully clasping both Jaskier’s hands in one of his and lifting them away from his knee.

‘I absolutely _do_ pay attention, I just -- _Geralt!’_

‘What?’ Geralt looks up, his gaze calm, as if he hadn’t -- as if his lips weren’t -- as if he hadn’t just _put his mouth--_

‘What are you doing.’ 

‘You asked me to kiss it better.’


End file.
